Behind the Scenes
by Invader BeckyandClad
Summary: Come see the characters behind the scenes and all their crazy interactions with each other.
1. Chapter 1

IB:The characters behind the scenes. Oh, what fun.

Clad:Review and you'll get stuff..Like..pie!

IB:Sorry, if anyones out of character.

Disclaimer:We don't own anything, PPG belongs to Craig, whatever his last name . IB:Yeah, yeah, on with the story.

Chapter 1 Mojo

"And with this bomb I will blow up Townsville, Mojo! For I, Mojo, am great, awesome and so upper..doober..goofy goob? That does it!" The angry chimp threw the script on the ground. "I can not take this anymore! I do not speak like that. The way I speak is completely different, which is to say the opposite of what you want me to say, meaning in which if I am to speak it should be me speaking in my normal sense of fashion."

"Now, Mojo," The Director started, only to be interrupted.

"Shut up! I'm tired of this..This trash! Everyday, same thing, same story line. Powerpuff saves the day. Blech! Why can't I win? When will it be Mojo's turn? All Mojo wants is to rule the world. It's not fair," he sniffed. "And furthermore, I want to be called Jojo and be a lovable chimp that plays with the girls. Yeah, that be nice," Mojo sighed in a kind of dreamy like state, not realizing he contradicted himself. "Then, we will be happy and there will be no need for all this violence. I mean really, children watching us villains get beat to a pulp, what's up with that? And why is my stunt monkey never around? I always get the beatings and I'm sick of it! Not to mention the parents of kids would not want their children watching this garbage, which is to say if this show has any more violence it could be just like watching the Simps." Mojo finally stopped talking and walked to the water container thing, took out a cup and poured himself a glass of the clear liquid, which he drank. Ah, he really needed that water, I mean that guy talks and talks forever, it's so annoying, then again that's why we love him. "Sons," he finished.

The Director rolled his eyes at the ranting chimp,"Look, Mojo, well you just read your lines. We need a new episode. The audience is waiting and what they watch means pay for us, but well be lucky to rack in even a few bucks."

"Just because you are my creator or father, whatever, Professor Utoiumum, does not give you the right to boss me around. Your girls get more air time and make me look bad, even though I am bad...Except on my off days, where I like to look at the sun and think back to when I won in that great movie. Which should of been called Mojo Jojo the Movie, but no it was called the Powerpuff Girls, blah," the chimp did a raspberry at the Professor/Director.

"Sorry, Mojo, but that's just what the audeine wants. Now.." He was interrputed again.

"Excuses me? What they want? Muhahahaha. You fail to understand, meaning you don't get what those people want. For they want your girls to go with my boys. Hah! I'll kill those boys if that ever happens, which is to say I Mojo detest any thought of my own creation to date uh..what I had a uh..hand in creating..yes..Uh, oh and they want me with Blossom? Hah! Like, she would give me the time of day, meaning to say she does not or favor, or want anything to do with me...I don't care. I don't!" Meaning I'm tired of all the paring fandoms. Especially me with Bubbles? Pfft, she's too nice for me...yeah..And me with that strange red guy, Him? Is he even a man? Possible a girl. I go with sheman... I would never date someone so ugly, which is to say fan girls I'm available. To destroy you!"

Him was nearby with a plate of flapjacks and he rose himself above Mojo, not that he noticed.

Bubbles was now hugging Mojo and Blossom was just glaring.

"You, know I think I'll be in my dressing room now, which is to say I will not be here, in this location, because I'am leaving," with that being said Mojo fled the area, only to get zapped by, Him. "Yotch! Hey, it's not my fault they pair us. Besides your better off with the Professor. "

"Eww," Proffessor didn't look too please.

"Oh come on, you know you like it, I don't know what to think. I mean, what is a chimp to say when he's paired with humans and a whatever Him is, I want Moco back.." Mojo said, in a lovey dovy way.

"Come on, she was just an actor that had no feelings for you," Blossom said now looking at a book, titled.. "How to Keep Your Hair Style so No Sis Can Ruin it."

"Lies! Pure lies! She did like me, she loved me, it was just all wrong because she couldn't help that her brain wasn't as big as mine. Yes, she betrayed me out of jealously..Poor Mojo, no one loves me. Which is good! I need no love, but still you girls don't have to hog it all. Argh..." Mojo was getting very ticked, and he looked like he wanted to kill someone.

"Alright, alright, listen this is just a rehersal hour, and what you fed the audience was medorcre, and scandolous, I do want to be with you and my counterpart," Blossom said floating over to the now red faced monkey.

"Huh?" He was at a loss for words, it didn't last long though. "You do like me? Meaning to say you wish to spend time and therefore we can bring our brains to a new age of intellect and brilliance?"

"Uh, yeah sure, heeheehee," Blossom floated away, snorting, snickering, and laughing.

Mojo blinked and growled,"Lousy little...Anyway I will not go on with the episode so find another chimp."

A bunch of chimps run in and barge over Mojo.

"Oww...I hate this show, not enough me. Not enough me rulling the world, taking over the town, beating up those bratty kids. Which I never seem to do, they do all the beating..." More chimps ran over Mojo.

"Come on, Mojo get up. We wont get paid without you in the show," pouted the Professor/Director.

"Tough, that's another thing that bugs me, which is to say I'm constantly irritated by the fact that I Mojo Jojo haven't seen a cent not even a dime. You're more cheap than Mr. Krabs..Which reminds me I have a poker game with him and a kid named Eddy. Which I am late for because of you! You are too blame! If I don't get respect. If Mojo doesn't get paid more..." More chimps ran him over. "That's it..call my agent.." he passed out.

IB:Ah, the satisfactory one gets for hurting favorite characters.

Clad:Review and get a free pie.


	2. Chapter 2

IB:I really should update more

Clad:Better late than never though

IB:My pairings will shock you

Disclaimer: Powerpuff and friends belong to that Craig dude and CN

Chapter 2 Forbidden love

Nurse Bubbles, well she wasn't really a nurse, in fact she had stolen the nurses clothing was wrapping bandages around Mojos head, "Poor Mojo, where those chimps mean to you?"

"Yes," he sniffeled."

"Well I'm going to make it all better, look I even made you bannaa chimp cookies." Out of nowhere she showed him a tray monkey face yellow colored chip cookies.

Mojo perked up, "My favorite.." he grabbed one and took a bite. "Um...emm...yum..thank you Bubbles, you are better than your sisters, which is to say I like you more than Ms. Smarty pants and Ms. Pull my Tail."

"You have a tail?" She started wrapping bandages aroubd his arm.

"Want to see it? It is quite a site to see, so black and poofy and the best tail there is, no tail can beat my tail for I have the best tail, want to hear a tale?"

Bubbles was starting to get a headhace, "No thank you."

He humphed, "I never got to finished my tale, you stupid puffs intterupted me, ow, not so hard," Mojo frowned at her use of wrapping.

"Sorry, want to play with me and Blossom tommorow?"

"Maybe, if I'm up too, those stupid wannabes have it out for me I tell ya, I don't know if it's wise if we hang out too much. After all the papperize might get the wrong idea, as well as these authors pairing me with Blossom. I HAVE NO INTEREST IN BLOSSOM, but everytime I go out or hear about you puffs it's BLOSSOM, BLOSSOM, BLOSSOM!"

"Marsha, Marsha, Marsha!" Jan Brady ran over and right pass them.

Bubbles and Mojo stared.

"That was strange, but not as strange as when that big yellow haired buffoon Donny Marvo came in wanting to be a Superhero." Mojo commented.

"Or that geek with glasses saying he would be a great super villian."

"Wasn't his name Mandork?"

"I think that's it.." Bubbles poured a glass of lemonade and handed it to Mojo. "So what pairing do you support?"

Slurping his drink, then wiping the wetness off his mouth and placing the cup on a tray and tapping his fingers together Mojo said, "Me and Moca."

Bubbles snorted, "Mojo, she never liked you."

"LIES! ALL LIES!" he slammed his fist on the tray table causing the cup to fall over and leave a big stain. "She did like me, I know she did, I could feel the chemistry between us. "Makes finger movements, "That speical ying and the yang the."

"She's with Butch." Bubbles said now cleaing the floor.

"What????"

"Anyway, I like you.."

"You do?"

"I love everyone."

Mojo rubbed his forehead, "Oy, I need love, you get it from the Professor even off the set," pounds fist on table again, "It's not fair!"

"Don't be so huffy Mojo, just stay calm and everything will be fine,"

"Humph...say, you're avaiable, meaning that you and I could eheh get together, you know I really do like you, I like you a lot." his voice got deeper and he loomed over her, smiling.

Bubbles was nervous, "I'm with Ace."

"What??" Mojos mouth dropped, groaning he rubbed temples, "Tell me this who is Buttercup with?"

"The Ameoba boys."

"All of them??"

"Yep."

"You girls have lousy taste, what about Blossom?"

"You said you didn't want to be with us, make up your mind monkey."

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Bubbles rolled her eyes," Fine, geesh, she's with Boomer."

"What? But he's so stupid.." Mojo couldn't believe that.

"She says it counteracts her brilliance."

"Lovely, idiots you're all idiots for not wanting to be with Mojo, the greatest supervillian of them all." he stood up, ready to leave this puff.

"I hear Him is looking for someone and wants you."

"Ewww....." Mojo slammed the door.

Bubbles giggled, "He gets so easily ticked, I'm not with Ace, I like Princess."

Princess barged in, "BUBBLES! It's time.."

REVIEW!

Jan Brady belongs to er....not me, as well as Bravo and Mandark.


End file.
